


Reunion

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fade to black sex, Jealous Dean, M/M, Teasing, first time after Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a little more than eager to prove to Sam he can show him a better time than everyone at school ever could have hoped to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another prompt fill I'm moving over here, getting back into this habit. Prompt is: Sam and dean, first time, back from stanford. Dean is low key jealous of the girls Sam is talking about from college. 
> 
> Warnings: this is nsfw, but no explicit sex, just building to it. It's implied bottom Sam. Their first time post-Stanford, and it's mentioned they had sex a handful of times before Sam left.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean growls, pinning Sam’s hands against the mattress. “Better than those girls now?” He demands.

Sam just smirks. “Thought you weren’t jealous.”

“I’m not,” Dean snaps, grinding his hips against Sam’s, trying not to lose his train of thought at the rub of still-boxer covered erections. It’s been a long time. Not that Dean hasn’t had sex since Sam left, of course. They’d only done it a few times, they weren’t married or anything. And Sam’s dick isn’t so special, it didn’t ruin him for all others.

Dean’s just thought about it. A lot. That’s all.

Sam has no compunctions about keeping focus. He grins lazily up against Dean, moaning as he does so. “Dean, listen. Other than Jess…”

“Don’t you know it’s bad form to talk about other people when you’re in bed with someone?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Whoops I forgot their name again. Listen for a damned minute. Other than Jess…I had some flings, okay? Nice, but nothing too special. I was experimenting. Okay? Okay. Now. Chill out, calm your ass down, and fuck me.”

Dean grins, and he knows the smile tends to send shivers down his partners’ spines. “Thought you’d never ask,” he says.

“I asked an hour ago,” Sam complains, voice trailing off to a breathy moan as Dean bites his left nipple lightly. Good, Dean thinks. Closing in on five years later, but Sam’s nipples are still as sensitive as ever.

He sets out a game plan, thinking of all the areas on Sam he wants to re-acquaint himself with. Thinking Sam’s got the idea, he releases his wrists, pleased when he leaves them in place so Dean can get to work. He sucks his nipples some more, teasing his fingers over the decidedly massive bulge in Sam’s boxers, and Dean thinks he’s grown even more in the last few years.

He wonders if Sam still cries a bit when his cock gets sucked, the pure pleasure pushing tears from his eyes. He wonders how long he’ll have to tease to get Sam leaking like a sieve. He wonders about the insides of wrists, about hip bones, about behind ears, the junction of neck and shoulder, all spots he’s left his marks before, all spots he’s lived with attention until Sam shakes. He wonders what it’ll take to remind Sam what Dean knows how to do to him.

Dean might’ve told Sam he’d fuck him, and he will, but in his own sweet time. Those others, while Sam was at school, they might’ve been flings, might not have been super lasting impressions on Sam, but Dean just needs to make sure. Needs to make sure he exceeds all others, needs to make sure he’s the one Sam will be coming back to forevermore.


End file.
